Various forms of wave motors have been heretofore designed including buoyant bodies supported for guided up and down or back and forth movement and operable to convert the forces of waves into mechanical energy. However, most of these previously known structures have been inefficient in operation, extremely expensive to construct and maintain and capable of providing only very limited control of the forces of waves to which they are subject. Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient wave motor constructed in a manner whereby the forces of waves capable of acting upon the wave motor may be modulated so as to be maintained below predetermined maximum levels.
Examples of wave motors utilizing some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 562,317, 1,140,521, 1,617,568, 1,930,958, 2,820,148 and 3,567,953.